


再世  05

by MeteoriteMoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoriteMoon/pseuds/MeteoriteMoon





	再世  05

阶梯向地下延伸而去数十级，每踏一步都在昏暗粘滞的空间里发出沉闷回响。  
单人监牢里，006正在蹂躏两朵可怜的白色花朵。他看上去没有什么特别的情绪，就像纯然的好奇一般，翻来覆去的钻研揉弄；她没来得及说话，倒是先被对方问到：“这是什么？”  
“给你的人没有说吗？”  
“什么也没说。放下这个就迅速离开了。”  
真是……  
什么样的人会想到赠给这野兽一朵花呢？这是连她都干不出的荒唐事。  
回想起来时路上所见的那一小束花，大概是剩余的都被放下了吧。于是她迅速折返，将那有些稀落的花束捏在手中，从铁栅的间隙里递过去——  
“你还没说这是什么。”  
“我不知道。在基拉巴尼亚地区随处可见、微不足道，经常能看到贫苦人家的小孩摘去玩耍。”  
听说也被用作祭奠。贫寒清苦的人家没有多余的供奉，但寄托哀思是无论何种人生都会面对的事情；这又小又洁白的花朵，不需耗费人力物力，漫山遍野都能扎根，堪怜的外表足能勾起人心底的一丝涟漪。  
但这话也不必讲。讲了他也听不懂。  
人类向生畏死，才会有了祭奠；不知人之恐惧的野兽，也不会理解这样的故事。  
阴森诡异的光线变换中，她仔细端详着这所谓“编号006”的面容：和刚刚梦中所见毫无分别，与她记忆里的那个人也并无不同。她说：“你知道我是谁。”  
006抬眼看着她，歪着头说道：“真鹤。”  
“好。”她笑了笑，“那么，你是谁？”  
这仿佛是什么不可思议的问题一般。006思考了好一会，最后以一种不确定的态度说道：“芝诺斯？”  
“这是什么回答？你不知道你自己是谁吗？”  
“我记得你是这样叫我的。”  
“从见到你开始，我就没有——等等，”真鹤蹙眉，脑中有些线索一闪而逝，“你记得什么？”  
“在一个叫神拳痕的地方，我们战斗过；在叫做多玛的地方，我们战斗过。在山中基地里……我们没有战斗。”  
他倒像在述说某人的故事，而非自己的经历。  
“之后呢？”  
“之后，就在那里见到了你。”他看上去有些疑惑，“是你把我带到这里来的。你不记得了吗？”  
——原来如此。  
006被赋予的记忆恐怕最后便中止在她与芝诺斯狭路相逢的那一日——或者说，很可能只拥有那几次相遇的记忆。他曾从她这里获得了完整的以太样本；这大概也可以用来解释为什么这孩子的以太会具有与她相类的特征。  
然而关键的部分仍然隐藏在迷雾中。  
线索实在太少了。再加上她昨夜休息得相当糟糕，千头万绪在脑海里纠结成团，实在令人心烦意乱。  
她对006说道：“再过一会就有人送食物和水过来。你好好待在这里。”言罢便向着出口走去。  
而他叫住了她：“真鹤。”  
“……干什么？”  
他没有回答，好似一时也不知道自己究竟为什么要出声阻拦她离去；也许是看她的神色逐渐不耐，他踌躇道：“别离开啊。”  
“不行。”  
这一次他没有再出声。回头望去，明灭不定的灯盏昏光中，006仰着头看着她站在阶梯之上，神情竟然有些落寞，倒令她心中一悸。  
……真是够荒唐的。他恐怕要把芝诺斯本人绝不可能做出的事情都做个遍吧。  
犹豫只有这一瞬，很快她便将那些不切实际的想法弃之脑后。  
“会认字吗？”她喃喃道，“算了，下次带几本图画书过来吧。”  
回到地面上的时候，天空才完全透出日光的白。晨间微冷的新鲜空气远别于地底的潮湿阴沉，四下一片安静，连鸟雀都销声匿迹。  
当天没有任务，加上没过完的战后假期一起，足足还有十天的休闲日子——确认过安排之后，真鹤立刻决定回到房间补充睡眠。  
>>>  
前线传来情报：新的光之战士出现了。  
得知这一消息时，她与他正在奥卢斯的研究室里听其讲解关于蛮神以太的运用。通传的卫兵尚未来得及说话，传令兵即告声失礼，甚至连等待芝诺斯的允准这一事都忘记了，步履匆匆而来，站定在一旁通报道：“禀告殿下！阿拉米格行省前线分队遭到突袭。经第七大队调查，蛮族方出现了被称为「光之战士」的男人……”  
奥卢斯嘶了一声，便扭头去看真鹤。她正靠在窗边出神，听闻这消息，面上也只淡淡；与佩戴着光学单边镜的男人对视了几秒，对方当即败下阵来，不再朝这边投来任何视线。  
芝诺斯听取完汇报，遣退了士兵们，问她：“有什么想法？”  
“之前我就提醒过这件事了吧。”真鹤无所谓地说道，“只是没想到会这么快而已。”  
他倒显得兴致高昂，“看来又有新的猎物了。”  
飞空艇平稳着陆在阿拉米格王宫顶层。刚踏上地面，立即有作战会议的安排递到芝诺斯的手上。他一副司空见惯的样子，甚至把她也领到了主殿上去——她试过拒绝，但对方说：“你也尝尝被一群白痴围着聒噪个没完的痛苦吧。”  
这是有多不乐意啊。他是小孩子吗？  
“前蛮族英雄出现在这里是否有些不合时宜？”  
列队而入的军官们像刺一样横亘在殿上，有人看似正直地提出了疑问。  
立时有人反驳他：“阁下是在质疑殿下的决定吗？”  
眼看几人又要当庭吵起，芝诺斯抚上刀箱，漫不经心道：“这就是你们的作战报告？”  
大概是什么令人毛骨悚然的记忆翻上脑海，众人这回一齐噤声了。他冷哼一声撤开了手，“继续说。别用一些无聊的话题激怒我。”  
短暂的沉默过后，也有人出列行礼，沉声汇报了近期战况：“……以上，我方认为敌军将于三日后发动总攻击。”  
看来曾经的英雄的背叛并没有击垮他们。  
她想也是。连烧灭了大地的第七灵灾都没能摧毁的人们，不会仅仅因为一个人的离去而一蹶不振。假以时日，重振旗鼓只是时间问题。  
台阶之下，另有人上前补充说明了当时前线分队被突袭的具体情况。  
这些军官全都穿着统一配发的魔导甲，面部被看不出分别的凶恶头盔罩在阴影里，声音透过金属显得有些失真，让她无从分辨。当他谈起那位新的光之战士英勇战斗的路数时，她还算心平气和地听了下去，甚至盘算起了对方的实力；及至开始讲述斥候打探到的新任光之战士的行踪以及人际来往时，她忍不住打断道：“那些就无关紧要了吧。”  
说完她就懊悔了。这算是越俎代庖吗？毕竟连军团长本人都尚未反驳。  
然而芝诺斯并没有为此不愉，反倒饶有兴趣地投来了打量的视线。  
等到最后一个不相关之人从大殿中退去、厚重华丽的石质殿门缓缓闭合之后，他对她说：“你得看看你刚才的神情。”  
她对此报以的不解仿佛取悦了他。  
“你是在嫉妒吗？还是在后悔呢？真难看啊，真鹤。”  
这倒是令她笑了起来，“怎么？你讨厌露出那种表情的我吗？”  
芝诺斯一时没有回答。他认真地端详着她，最后说道：  
“不讨厌。那模样也不错。”  
她没想到会得到这样的话语。  
人的一生尽是些丑态。尤其是当它自己选择了深渊的时候。  
这与面目无关，很难说得上是什么在作祟。美的时刻当然是存在的，但正因为只是昙花一现，美才成为了美。也有人罕见地保有着长久的美态——那就与他们二人无缘了。  
而这个人竟然说他对她的丑态感到「还不错」……这从内心深处汹涌而出的狂流是什么？  
她抬眼望去，正见到巍峨宫殿的中央矗立着那永恒的、孤独的王座。  
——就在这王座上。她想在这王座上拥有他。  
于是所想即所为。她轻车熟路地踮起脚，环上他的脖颈，促他低下头来，唇与唇一触即分，像一个讯号、又像某种试探，紧随而上的是比陈血更粘稠、比淫雨更紧密的结合。  
好一会之后，芝诺斯捏着她的下颌将两人分开，嘶声说道：“你在发情？”  
真鹤从喉咙里闷笑一声，坦然回应：“是啊。我们在这里做一次吧？”  
“有时候我真怀疑你到底是男人还是女人。”他叹息道。  
“我当然是女人。”她抬手抽掉衬衫领口处的丝带，隐约间露出缀着精巧花边的内衬，“但你希望我是什么，我就是什么。我是女人，也是男人；是情人，也是敌人……唯一不会改变的是，我是这世上再不会有第二个的、您的狂信者。”  
不知是什么话语打动了他，芝诺斯终于露出了同往日相似的神情，向她伸出朝上的掌心。她握住这珍贵的邀请函，与他一同走向威严的王座。  
他们要纵情作乐。  
唾骂与污损，并不会对这王座造成任何真正的伤害——那是一切权欲的顶点。人们向它屈从、为它献出自由，同时也拥有了冠冕堂皇的理由，将所负担的事物轻率地抛积于它之上。它神圣的光辉永不寄托于外物，将诱惑着一群又一群的逐利之徒趋之若鹜，直到永远。  
——对于背德者与反叛者而言，亵渎神明、蔑视王权之事，不正是令人热血沸腾的助兴吗？  
因事出突然而把手边能用的一切拿来用作润滑——她也不是第一次做出这种事了。他背对她伏在石座前，问到：“这次又是什么？”  
“临出发前多莉斯女士一定要我带上的护肤品，”她忍着笑，“没问题吧？”  
隐约听到身前之人叹了口气。  
她从背后环抱着他，一个又一个吻如骤雨落在常年掩藏于盔甲之下的白皙脊背上，似安抚又似讨好；白尾试探着掠过穴口，被对方一把握住。  
这举动惊得她一个激灵，“你放手！”  
他当然不会听，反而挑衅似的摩挲着手中之物。她咬唇看他自己抓着那白尾一点点吞入，不再动作，侧过脸发号施令般说道：“该你了。”  
——也只好遵命了。谁叫他是惯于受人服侍的上位者呢。  
当她推搡着让他坐到王座上去，后者看上去对她的恶趣味很有些不置可否。她说：“我也想要。作为奖励不过分吧？”  
带着薄茧的手指沿着她身体起伏一路往下，搅动间发出的黏腻水声简直不堪入耳，他啧了一声，“你这女人。”  
但好歹是愿意了。真鹤心满意足地在王座上与他厮混，半晌之后又抱怨道：“这个姿势……我没法干你啊。”  
芝诺斯大概从没在一天内叹息过这么多次。他直接托着她整个人从王座上站起；她下意识地攀紧在他身上。依靠身体重量去结合的深度实在令人目眩，让两人都有一瞬间的战栗。  
……这方式他们倒是很少去做。冰凉的地面刺着温热的身躯，称得上砭骨，倒也有种快感。他们互相深埋在对方体内，着实有点混乱不堪的意味，却又从中得到了一点近乎永恒的冲动。  
对他而言这又意味着什么呢？她不知道。于她，肉体的欢愉到达极点也不过是那么一回事；那快乐固然让人沉醉，可真要全情为其而着迷，实在有些勉强。但人们仍然乐此不疲，重要的大约是所拥抱者为何人吧。  
人实在可恨。明明是唯一能享受这爱欲的生物，胸膛相贴、温血相舐，却连彼此的思想都无法触及。这遥远的距离到底以什么才能计量呢？从一个星球、至另一个星球吗？还是说，答案藏在那人类从未到达的广袤星海之外呢？  
她掬起他一捧鎏金般的长发，贴到唇边轻吻，漫无目的地环视着高远的、肃穆的宫殿——  
永恒的王座安静地见证着这一切。  
分明只是座冰冷的石块，却也有瞬间的面目慈悲。  
返回寝殿的路上，刻意被忽略的事实再一次浮现于心头。  
“要不要试试劝降那位新的英雄？”她看上去漫不经心，“我不介意多一个人哦。”  
没等他回应，她又说道：“算了。那群人总该吃一堑长一智，不至于下一个接任者还是我这种货色吧。”  
……这可真是少有的动摇，足称得上丑态了。所幸另一人并不在意，她也就毫无掩饰了。  
他抚上她的背脊，垂眸道：“你是不一样的。”  
掌心的温度透过衣料穿过肌肤，让她心脏都炽热。  
决战如期而至。  
在强大以太所扭曲的结晶化空间里，他如从前的那些清晨与深夜，伸出手将她揽在怀里；异化的龙型利爪划破了肌肤，猩红纵横在雪白间，像刀尖上坠落一滴血，生死悬而未决。  
伤口愈合得越来越慢。如果能去到以后，她也应该会完全成为一个普通人类吧。  
海德林赐予的光之加护正在逐渐消减——因为有了新的容器。但谁会去在意呢？  
她不在意。她只是捧起他的面庞，执着地问：  
“说啊。我是谁？”  
“Mana……zuru……”  
“我是谁？”  
“Mana……”  
“我是谁？”  
“……”  
“……芝诺斯。我是谁？”  
已经不再有回应了。  
比瘟疫更疯狂的蛮神以太反过来侵袭了他的身躯，异化了他的四肢，破坏了他的声带，将他捏造成了既不为龙、也不像人的虚构怪物。  
只有尚未被龙鳞进犯的右眼还残存着昨日的痕迹。  
——这真称得上是连命运神妮美雅也会为之叹息的闹剧啊。  
真鹤合上眼，竟感到了属于落幕的疲倦与安宁。  
“吞掉我。让我们去与新的英雄创造全新的神话。”  
“再一次、最后一次体会那无上的战斗。”  
“我将伴随你左右……直到明日不再来临。”  
于是，最后的舞台就此拉开了帷幕。  
人们常常向往平凡的幸福，又无法容忍幸福的平庸，便有美人不应迟暮，英雄难见白头。那是属于人的情感。它很好，因人类是为了逃离恐惧而背负有限人生不断向前奔跑的存在。野兽们或是不识这恐惧，或是遗忘这恐惧，只顾扼准彼此的咽喉，在长夜里挣扎厮扯，务要活得如同流星一样炽热、蚍蜉一般无畏。想必那并不值得称道的生存方式，会固执地延伸下去——直到星球湮灭，直到宇宙热寂。  
到那时，眼前这于人于己毫无益处的爱欲，大约也能得到所求之结局吧。


End file.
